The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of garden rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between xe2x80x98Morning Jewelxe2x80x99 (non-patented) and an unnamed seedling (non-patented). The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULbotaxe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98Morning Jewelxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The seed parent has pink flowers; whereas xe2x80x98POULbotaxe2x80x99 has blush flowers;
2. The seed parent blooms less frequently than xe2x80x98POULbotaxe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, an unnamed seedling created by the same inventors, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The pollen parent has dark-red flowers, whereas, xe2x80x98POULbotaxe2x80x99 has blush flowers.
2. The pollen parent""s flowers are very double; whereas, xe2x80x98POULbotaxe2x80x99 has semi-double flowers.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for garden use was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers;
2. Vigorous growth;
3. Disease resistance;
4. Climbing characteristics.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguishes xe2x80x98POULbotaxe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULbotaxe2x80x99 was selected by the inventors in the spring of 1990 has a single plant from the progeny of aforementioned by hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULbotaxe2x80x99 by traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in August, 1991. This initial and other subsequent propagtions conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULbotaxe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.